The Summer at Camp Konoha
by hinataXsunshine
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura's cousin Yuri decide to spend the whole summer at camp. There they me some guys and hit it off. Lots of fun at camp, Dances, concerts, and heartbreakes? Pairings; SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno & GaarYur!
1. On Their Way

The Summer at camp konoha

**Authors note: Hey guys what's up? This is my second fanfiction and let's just say that the first one is not as good. Well go easy on me. I like the story and I worked really hard to put it together, even though I am not done writing it yet. Well here is chapter one. I expect a lot of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own Yuri!**

**Chapter 1: On their way**

A young 16 year old girl sat on the floor of her, plucking away at her guitar. She was so caught up in her music that she didn't notice her pink haired cousin enter.

"Please Yuri, will you go with us?" Sakura asked from the doorway.

"Don't you think that we are a little to old for summer camp?" Yuri answered her question with a question of her own. She didn't even look up from her guitar.

"Nope, considering this is a teen camp for kids the ages 15 to 17, and last time I checked we were 16 years old. Well except for Ten. She and Hina went last year and they said that they had a blast!" Sakura said as she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back. "You really need to let some sun in here, it looks so dead."

"I like the dark, and please continue." Yuri said while looking up from her guitar long forgetting what she was playing.

"They also said that there were a lot of cute boys there."

"Fine I'll go, this had better be fun." She held up one finger as she spoke, "but I will only go on condition."

"And that would be?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"I get to bring my guitar with me." With that being said she dropped her arm.

"Cool with me. I was going to bring mine with me too."

"So when are we leaving?" Yuri asked as she got up to put her guitar away.

"Two weeks I think?" Sakura said as she walked away from the window and plopped down on Yuri's black and purple clad bed.

"Did you ask your parents yet?" Yuri asked as she sat in front of Sakura on a bean bag chair.

"Yeah, they are cool with it. And Yur you know they would feel better if you called them mom and dad, I mean they are technically your legal guardians you know. And it has been 8 years since the accident. You have to let them go sometime." Sakura pointed out.

"I know, but it is really hard for me. Your parents are the closest thing to my parents but I just can't come to call them mom and dad." Yuri hung her head.

Just before they could say anything more they heard a yell from downstairs.

"Sakura! Yuri! Time for dinner!" It was Sakura's mother.

"Well lets go eat and then we can start packing after." Sakura got off the bed and headed and walked out the door.

"Sounds good to me." Yuri said as she followed.

2 weeks later

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sakura yelled from the front of the house, "See ya at the end of the summer! Love you!" With one last wave Yuri and her cousin walked down the street to where everyone was meeting for the bus. When they got to the meeting pace everyone was there, except Ino.

"Where's Ino?" Yuri asked as she set her guitar case on the ground and put her sunglasses on (the 1980's kind). But as soon as said it Ino appeared right next to Hinata. The girl was so used to this that she didn't even flinch.

"Does that answer your question?" Tenten asked while pointing at Ino.

"Sorry I'm late. My mom held me back at the shop and I couldn't find my flip-flops!" Everyone laughed as Ino yelled and threw her arms up in the air.

"Well this summer is gonna be great!" Hinata smiled, "Five friends together for the whole summer!"

The friends stood and talked for about 5 minutes until a huge bus pulled up to the curb. They all loaded their bags in the storage areas on the side of the bus and climbed up the stairs. They all took seats in the almost very back. (a/n: They were seated like this, First seat: Ino, Second seat: Sakura and Yuri, Third seat: Hinata and Tenten.)

"Wow, there are not a lot of people going to camp." Hinata took a quick glance around the bus. A boy with red hair and blue eyes turned around.

"Relax, this is only the first stop, there is about 4 or 5 in all."

"Oh"

"Well I am so glad that you guys came to camp this summer! There is a lot of fun things to do, like, swimming, diving, rock climbing, cliff diving, archery, zip lines, hiking, singing, dancing, fireworks, camp fires, and a lot more!" Tenten explained.

"Sounds cool." Yuri said.

"It sounds totally awesome!" Ino and Sakura said at the exact same time. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Wow, you guys really are best friends." Yuri rolled her eyes. With that they sat and talked for about 30 minutes until the bus stopped for the second time. Five guys got on. They walked to where the girls were sitting and sat a crossed from them.

"Hinata?" The long coffee haired white eyed guy asked.

"Hello, I didn't think that you were coming to camp this year." Hinata replied.

"I wasn't but I thought that next year I would exceed the age limit, so I thought I would come."

"You're 17 too?" Tenten asked from by the window next to Hinata.

"Yes and this year I am going to attend Konohagakure University." Neji said matter-of-factly.

"Cool, me too. Oh, by the way I'm Tenten, nice to meet ya."

"You too."

"Oh, yeah. Neji, this is Sakura, Ino and Yuri." Hinata pointed to each girl as she said their name. Ino and Sakura said hi, and Yuri gave a small wave.

"Well this is Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara." Neji introduced. Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like troublesome. Naruto said hi a little to loudly. Sasuke said hey and Gaara gave a small wave that looked like Yuri's.

All of a sudden Naruto and Neji hopped into the seat behind Hinata and Tenten. The girls turned around.

"Hey you are Hinata right? It's nice to meet you!" Naruto had a grin on that was threatening to split his face in two.

"N-Nice to m-me-meet y-you too Naruto." Hinata had a faint blush on her face.

"You know Hinata, you are pretty cute."

"A-arigato, Naruto." Hinata's blush got darker.

"Naruto, you had better stop hitting on my cousin." Neji cracked his knuckles. Naruto hid behind Hinata, in turn causing her blush to got darker.

"Neji, don't ruin this for her, she has never had a boyfriend." Tenten whispered harshly.

(a/n: While Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto were talking, this was happening.) Sasuke and Shikamaru hopped into the seat in front of Ino. Sakura hopped into the seat with Ino and Yuri moved across them, right behind Gaara.

"So guys, what's up? I have never seen you around here."

"Yeah well we just moved here a few weeks ago."

"So how long have you guys been friends?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Well me and Yuri have been friends forever. Actually we are cousins. And the rest of us have been friends since Kindergarten."

"Well that explains why you both have weird hair colors." Shikamaru pointed out. As if on instinct Sakura and Yuri touched their hair at the same time. Sakura with her short bubble gum pink hair that was down (a/n: it looks like when she got it cut off in the forest of death). Yuri with her black hair that reached a little passed her shoulders. Her hair naturally had purple and white highlights. It was in her favorite hairstyle, braided piggy-tails.

"It also explains how both of your names mean a type of flower. I mean Sakura means Cherry Blossom and Yuri means Lily." Gaara also pointed out.

"Oh, it speaks." Ino laughed loudly, which in turn got her a glare from Gaara.

"Ino, that was mean! Gaara is a human being." It was Yuri.

"Well just for that record, Sakura I think your hair is cute." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura had a blush on her face that almost matched her hair.

"Oo, Uchiha has a crush." Shikamaru laughed.

"Shikamaru, back off! You should be jealous of them." Ino winked at Shikamaru, it made him turn pink in the face. He also mumbled something that sounded like 'troublesome women,' that made everyone laugh. They talked about random for the rest of the bus ride.

**HS: Yes! Finally done with the first chapter! YAY!!**

**Sakura: Calm down!**

**HS: sorry I am just so excited!**

**Neji: you made me an over protective guy with a stick up his ass! Not cool!**

**Sasuke: You made me actually talk! (goes to the corner and anime cries)**

**Tenten: Quiet! Let HS talk!**

**Hinata: Yes, so we can tell her how much we love her!**

**HS: Thank you guys! (Hugs Hinata and Tenten)**

**Both: Ugh, cant breathe!**

**Naruto and Neji: Get away from her! (pulls girls from me)**

**HS: well see you next time! R&R! **


	2. Are We There Yet?

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the advice! It helped me figure some things out. I really appreciate it! Well here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did that would be awesome!**

**Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?**

"Man, when are we ever going to get there?!" Naruto was getting impatient.

"Shut up dobe, we'll get there when we get there!" Sasuke was getting tired of Naruto yelling and so was everyone else. Naruto shrunk back into his seat. Sakura had to get something for the storage compartments above her head (you know like those things on airplanes.) But as she did so the bus driver slammed on the breaks, causing Sakura to flip over the seat in front of her. Unluckily for Sasuke, he was the one in front of her. Sakura flipped and landed on him with a surprised squeak.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry Sasuke!"

"It's fine, just, get off!" Sakura was squishing something that would be very painful for a guy. She did very quickly. That's when they all heard the bus driver call.

"Welcome to Camp Konoha! Now, everyone off my bus!!"

"Finally!" everyone cheered as they scrambled off the bus. They saw were all the teens were meeting and walked over.

"Hey, we are going to find some of our friends so we'll catch up with you later." Neji walked off to find the rest of the guys. A lady with a microphone walked up to the platform that everyone was standing in front of.

"Welcome to Camp Konoha! My name is Tsunade! And this summer I will be your camp director. Ok, your cabin numbers are being posted on the bulletin boards over there right as we speak." Tsunade pointed to the bulletin boards next to the platform. "Please look for your names and find your cabin numbers, go there and wait for your counselors. They will then proceed to tell you what you are going to do next. Oh, one last thing, be safe and have fun! You are dismissed!" The girls walked over to the bulletin boards and looked up their names.

"Sakura and I are in cabin 29." Yuri had found their names.

"So am I." Hinata said.

"Me too!"

"Me three!" Ino yelled from the other side of the bulletin board that everyone was standing by.

"YAY!! We get to be together 24/7!! This is so awesome!!" Sakura yelled while jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Sakura? Did you get into the sugar when I wasn't looking?" Yuri asked in a stern voice.

"Maybe." Sakura said with the most innocent face she could muster.

"Come on guys, enough chit chat, we have plenty of time to do that later. It's time to got to our cabin!" Tenten yelled and raised her fist in the air, like a grand marshal.

The girls took about 20 minutes wondering around the camp until they finally came to a stop at cabin #29. When they arrived they found all of their bags piled in a huge heap in the middle of the room. They all picked beds with, Yuri and Sakura sharing a bunk, with Sakura on top. Same with Hinata and Tenten, with Tenten on top. Ino took the last single bed. Just as they got done unpacking there was a knock at the door. Tenten walked over and opened the door to find a man in what seemed to be his late 20's. He wore a mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your counselor for the rest of the summer. Now if you please follow me, I will take you to the rest of your team." Kakashi's eyes crinkled up, showing that he was smiling. He turned around and walked back out the door, the girls looked at each other and shrugged. They followed him out the door. They walked into a small clearing. The girls were shocked at what they saw.

"Well, well, well, this was unexpected." Sasuke smirked.

"Since you all seem to know each other, let's have introduction so I can get to know you a little better. Start with your name, age, and things you like to do. I'll start. Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I am 29 years old and I like many things. Who's next?"

When nobody started talking, Sakura stepped in. "I guess I am. Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am 16 years old. I enjoy playing my guitar with my cousin, Yuri, and also hanging out with my friends." She finished.

"Hey, my name is Yuri Haruno. I am 16 years old. I like to play my guitar with my cousin, Sakura, and I like to write songs." Yuri said before anyone could step in. "Your turn Ino."

"Ok, Hi, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I am also 16 years old. I like to shop and hang out with my friends. Man this feels like Alcoholics Anonymous."

"Yeah, doesn't it? Well my turn. Sup? My name is Tenten Arisawa. I am 17 years old. I like martial arts and playing my base guitar."

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I am 16 years old. I like to press flowers and play with my kitten Kiki."

"Very nice, alright boys, who's first?" Kakashi asked as he turned to the guys.

"I am. Hey, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 16 years old. I like playing sports and listening to music. Dobe, your turn." He said turning to his loud mouth best friend.

"Shut up teme! Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 years old. I like playing video games and running track. Come on lazy-ass, it's your turn." Naruto nudged Shikamaru awake.

"Huh? What?" He looked around confused, everyone laughed at their lazy friend. "Ugh, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I am 16 years old. I like watching clouds and playing chess."

"Hello, my name is Neji Hyuga, I am 17 years old. I like martial arts and playing sports."

"Hyuga? Are you two related?" Kakashi asked as he looked back and forth from Hinata to Neji with a confused face.

"Cousins." They both said bluntly.

"Well that leaves Gaara." Neji pointed out.

"Hn. My name is Gaara Subaku. I am 16 years old. I like to play my base guitar and play video games."

"Alright, now that we are done with introductions, I have something to tell you. At the end of the summer we are going to have this little thing called Battle of the Camp. It has many different things to do. From now on, you are a part of team Kakashi. Now on to our first activity. I want all of you to go and change into your bathing suits and come back here in half an hour."

It took the guys 5 minutes to change, but it took the girls longer cause they had to pick out their bathing suits, and their cover-ups and what flip-flops they were going to wear with their cover-ups.

"Man, where are they? If they don't hurry up we are going to be late." Kakashi said for the umpteenth time.

"We're here!" Ino exclaimed as the girls entered the clearing. Ino was wearing a purple tube top with white short shorts and purple flip-flops. Sakura was wearing a red tank top with denim short shorts and pink flip-flops. Tenten was wearing a green tank top with brown cargo pants with green flip-flops. Hinata was wearing a light blue halter top with white knit shorts and white flip-flops. And lastly Yuri was wearing a black halter top with white shorts and black flip-flops. The guys had to look away for a moment to get themselves together.

"Ok, now that everyone is here," he glanced at the girls, "We can move on to our first activity!" He finished with his fist raised in the air Everyone followed Kakashi as he led them through the forest to a small hidden lake. There were cliffs that were used for jumping off of that were about 60 feet off the ground. There was also a small water fall at the end of the lake.

"Ok, the first activity is …. cliff diving!" Kakashi told them. There were a lot of cheers and whistles. All for the girls took off their cover-ups. Ino was wearing a purple and yellow bikini. Sakura was wearing a red bikini with pink hearts on it. Tenten was wearing a green bikini. Hinata was wearing a sky blue tankini. And lastly Yuri was wearing a black bikini with purple polka dots. The guys went bug eyed. The same thing happened to the girls as the guys took their shirts off, each revealing a 6 pack. Naruto was wearing orange swim trunks with the Uzumaki symbol on the leg. Sasuke was wearing navy blue trunks with the Uchiha symbol on the leg. Neji was wearing grey trunks with the yin-yang symbol on the leg. Shikamaru was wearing plain forest green trunks. And Gaara was wearing red trunks.

"Who's first?" Kakashi asked.

"Teme and I will go first." Naruto and Sasuke climbed up the rocks to the ledge. They walked back as far as they could go. With one last nod they ran and jumped of the edge. They just ended up cannonballing it. Hinata went next. She went as far back as she could go. She took a deep breath and let it out. She did a round-off back handspring over the edge. Then she did a 360 twisted flip into the water, perfectly.

"Wow, I guess being on the gymnastics and diving team really pays off." Tenten was astonished. Hinata swam over to her friends.

"Hinata that was amazing!" Naruto gave Hinata a hug.

"Arigato, Naruto." Hinata's blush reappeared on her face.

"Come on Yuri, it's our turn!" Sakura yelled as she started climbing up the rocks. They got to the top and jumped off. They did a dive just as good as Hinata's.

"They are also on the diving team." Hinata explained. Ino and Tenten went next and jumped quickly. Neji and Shikamaru just simply walked off. That is when Yuri noticed that Gaara was standing off to the side of everyone else. She swam over to him.

"You ok, Gaara?" she asked.

"Yeah, just have a little problem with heights." He explained.

"Would you feel better if I went with you?" Gaara nodded his head and smiled.

"I would like that."

They both climbed the rocks and got to the edge, but before they jumped Yuri grabbed Gaara's hand.

"Better?" she asked, he nodded.

She smiled at him and then they jumped off. When they resurfaced out of the water, Yuri hugged Gaara.

"I'll always be there for you." She whispered into his ear. The rest of the day they got to play in the lake. They were really tired after that and decided to go to bed.

"Man, that was fun." Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah and now I am so tired." Yuri said.

"Man I need a good night sleep." Ino said as she got under her covers.

"I think all of us do." They turned off all of the lights.

"Good-night Ino." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura, Good night Yuri."

"Goodnight I- Wait this is going to take forever, good night everyone."

"Goodnight." Hinata yawned.

"Goodnight." That was the last thing everyone heard before they drifted off to sleep.

**HS: YES FINALLY DONE!!**

**Girls: Shhh!! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!**

**HS: oh, sorry. This chapter took me forever to write. Ok I need your guises help. I need some suggestions for what to do for chapter 3. If you got any ideas, let me know.**

**Goodnight everyone!**

**Girls: SSSSSHHHHHH!!**


	3. Unexpected

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews. I had to go to my dad's house so I got an idea as to what to do for this chapter. Well hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

**ABOUT A WEEK LATER**

It was breakfast time at Camp Konoha. It was a beautiful sunny day. The girls were sitting down on a picnic table enjoying each other's company.

"I wonder what we are going to do today." Tenten asked.

"Ick. Anything but fishing." Ino made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong with fishing?" Hinata asked as she took a bite of her apple.

"They are all slimy and icky and ugh! I'm me, why would I like fishing?"

"She's got a poi- What the hell are they doing?!" Yuri was looking right past Tenten's head and she did not like what she was seeing.

"What? Who?!" Ino was looking around franticly.

"Them!!" Yuri was pointing to where the guys were standing; only they were not alone. The girls were glaring at Karin Toki, Ami Ishi, Yumi Ishi, Shiko Tozai, and Mizu Chikai. Karin was the president of Sasuke's fanclub. Ami was the president of Neji's fanclub. Yumi was the president of Shikamaru's fanclub. Shiko was the president of Gaara's fanclub. And Mizu was the president of Naruto's fanclub. All the girls hated them. Karin had long black hair, brown eyes and glasses. Ami was the oldest of the fan girls; she had shoulder length red hair and piercing blue eyes. Yumi, Ami's younger cousin, had shoulder length black hair that had a tint of blue to it and blood red eyes. Shiko was the youngest of the fan girls; she had short brown hair and hazel eyes. Mizu had long platinum blonde hair and green eyes.

"I Hate them!!" Sakura yelled.

"Let's go help the guys." Tenten suggested.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxWith the guys.**

"Hi Sasuke!"

"Hey Neji."

"Hello, Shikamaru."

"Hi Gaara."

Hey Naruto." Each of the guys was greeted by the very fan girls that they hated dearly. They girls clinged to their arms and wouldn't let go.

"Go away Karin." Sasuke was irritated, he hated fan girls.

"You too Ami, get away." So was Neji.

"Troublesome…..Yumi, let go." And so was Shikamaru.

"Leave." And Gaara.

"AAAHHHH!! GET OFF, GET OFF!!" Naruto was desperately trying to free his arm. The fan girls didn't pay any attention and just started talking about how the hated our favorite 5 friends.

"You heard them, they said go away." Yuri walked up to where the guys were standing. The rest followed her.

"Jealous, Yuri?" Shiko smirked.

"Of you? Not a chance in hell." She smirked back. This mad Shiko glare at her. The girls walked up to their guy and yanked to fan girl off their arm.

"Now go, before I choose to beat the crap out of you." Yuri glared.

"Oh I'm so scared." Karin said.

"You better be, all of us have black belts in karate, so I will give you til the count of 5 to get out of our sight. 1, 2, 3…"

"Bye guy!" they all waved flirtiously.

"**4!!**" girls yelled ad then laughed at the sight of the frightened fan girls running as fast as they could in their high heels.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto smiled.

"Tch. Like we need the help, we were fine on our own." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Ok we will keep that in mind the next time that they do that to you." Sakura said as they walked back to the table after the guys got their breakfast. They all sat down in this order; Sasuke, Sakura, Yuri, Gaara, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Naruto sitting by Sasuke.

"I didn't know that you girls all had black belts." Naruto said as he bit into a banana (OMG! Naruto is eating something besides ramen!!)

"Well yeah, we all took it together when we were about 9 or 10. It was really fun and you never know when a girl will need to defend herself. Actually, Tenten is still in it and she almost has 2 black belts." Ino explained.

"Wow…." All the guys were amazed. The rest of the time Naruto and Sasuke were talking about track and Hinata and Sakura were listening. Yuri, Gaara, and Shikamaru were talking about video games. Ino was filing her nails not really listening to anyone and Neji and Tenten were talking about karate.

Suddenly, Kakashi popped out of nowhere and scared the crap out of everyone.

"Hey guys." From scaring everyone all the girls threw muffins at him.

"Ow, what was that f- OO, banana nut!" Kakashi grabbed to the muffin that just hit him on the head and then started eating it.

"That was for scaring the living crap out of us!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten, crap isn't living." Neji pointed out.

"Oh, shut up Neji!" Tenten yelled at him.

"So Kakashi, what do you want?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah. It is time for another activity!!"

"Please not fishing!!" Ino yelled.

"Nope it is even better! The next activity is the zip-line!!" Everyone had faces like this O.O. Cause they had all seen the zip-line and it was HUGE. It was 100 feet off the ground and 500 feet long. After everyone got over the shock there were a lot of cheers.

"AWESOME!!" Ino, Sakura, and Naruto screamed at the same time.

"Let's go!" And with that Kakashi led then to the zip-line called to the Leap of Faith (this is what the zip-line at my church camp is called, and I don't own it, Camp Allendale does). They were amazed. They got their restraints on and got directions on what to do. The guys, except, Kakashi went first. Before they climbed the stairs Yuri stopped Gaara.

"You ok?" She was concerned.

"Yeah, I was afraid last time cause the jump was into water. I am going to be strapped in, I'm fine." He smiled at how worried Yuri sounded.

"Good luck guys!!" Hinata yelled from the ground. The girls watched to guys go down the zip-line. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara were yelling in sheer joy and Shikamaru was asleep, again.

"AWAKE UP SHIKAMARU!!" Ino had her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify her voice. And that is exactly what Shikamaru did. It is a good thing that he was strapped to the line cause if he wasn't he would have fallen off. Everyone laughed. That is when the guys got to the end. The girls climbed up to the top. They looked and saw the guys standing by where they were going to stop.

"Ok here we go girls." Sakura said. The rest of them nodded.

"Ok go!" the instructor yelled. All the girls walked off the edge and were flying through the air (the zip-line goes about 25 miles an hour).

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!" They all yelled.

"This is Awesome!" Yuri yelled over the whistle of the wind.

"Hell yeah it is!!" Ino and Tenten yelled at the same time. It was about time for the girls to stop and they heard the guys yell, "Drag your feet!!" They were so close to the ground that that was exactly what they did. As the girls got close to the guys, the guys grabbed on to the girls to slow them down.

"Ok now girls, climb up the ramp and unhook yourselves." The other instructor order. All the guys helped their girl up.

"There you go Hinata." Naruto said as Hinata got to the top of the ramp and unhooked herself.

"T-Thank you Naruto." Hinata mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She walked down the ramp to stand next to Naruto and he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime. 'Nata." He was grinning like an idiot. Until what happened next.

"NARUTO!!" Said person turned around to find a very angry Neji being held back by Shikamaru, Gaara, Yuri and Tenten.

"NEJI! CALM DOWN!!"Tenten yelled and she added in his ear, "Remember what I told you on the bus?" He did and he calmed down.

"Who wants to go again?" Hinata asked from next to Naruto. Everyone said they would go again.

"Who wants to race back?" Yuri asked. In the end Yuri, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura ended up racing. The girls had a 3 way tie.

"You guys know we let you win." Neji smirked.

"Yeah sure." The girls rolled their eyes. Everyone got around as they started playing rock paper scissors and yet again the girls won.

"Man, they are good." Naruto sighed.

"Since we won so many times you guys can go on the zip-line first." Tenten said. And they did that they all went on the zip-line until they were all tired out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HS: Man that took a long time. What did you guys think?**

**Sakura: I think that was a good chapter.**

**Yuri: yeah and that zip-line was awesome.**

**HS: To all my readers; I was thinking about getting all the couples together in the next chapter. What do you guys think? Well leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Sakura: I think you should so I could be with my Sasuke!**

**Yuri: Yeah sure whatever.**

**HS: Whats up with her?**

**Sakura: She hasn't had sugar yet today so she is kinda gloomy.**

**There was a loud crash.**

**HS: W-What was that?**

**Yuri: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Sakura: Oh, no! Yuri Sugar Overload! Duck in cover!**

**HS: Oh great. Please review before Yuri kills us all!**

**Yuri: Come on Sak I'm not gonna hurt you. (turns on chain saw) At least not real bad!**

**Me and Sakura: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**HS: R&R please, (hugs Sakura) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!**


	4. Found out part 1

**Authors note: Alright time for chapter 4! And don't worry my readers me and Sakura got Yuri under control! Ok this one I had already wrote out but I am going to change a few things. So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs in this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Found Out Pt. 1**

**ONE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER**

"I am so bored." This came from Ino. It was after breakfast and Kakashi said that they could have a free day to do whatever they wanted to.

"Hey Sak, why don't we find a place to practice?" Yuri suggested.

"Sounds better than this." She got up from her bed and jumped to the ground. They both grabbed their guitar cases and walked out the door.

"Well, I'm gonna take a hike." Ino put down her magazine and stood up to leave.

"I'm gonna go practice archery." Tenten said as she jumped down from her bed.

"I'm gonna go explore some." Hinata said as she followed Ino and Tenten out the door. The girls went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Sakura and Yuri**

"This seems like a good spot." Sakura said as they entered a small clearing. They plopped down on the ground and started tuning their guitars. After about 10 minutes of tuning they got ready to play.

"We gonna play the new song?" Yuri asked. Sakura gave a nod and they started to play.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  


_Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

As they finished the song they heard clapping. They turned around to find none other than Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face and a guitar case strapped to his back.

"Wow, that was cool, you girls could be like the next Aly and AJ." Sasuke laughed.

"Well the truth is that we have a band back home." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Cool, us too." Sasuke walked over to them and sat down next to Sakura.

"What's the name of your band?" Sakura was obviously curious.

"Darkside. Yours?"

"Nightlife." Yuri answered

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah well Tenten thought of it, what do you expect?"

"The dobe thought of ours."

"Well I think I will give you some time alone, bye!" Yuri said as she jumped up and left.

"Well that was weird. Anyway, what were you doing here in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I was going to practice my guitar."

"Can I listen?" Sakura gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she had given.

"Sure." Sasuke smiled. He got his guitar out and started to play.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember_

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
What's in yourself and within your mind  


_Let's find peace there_

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My Sacrifice.

Sasuke held out the last note. Sakura was amazed.

"Wow, Sasuke, that was a really touching song. Who did you write it for?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right Sakura, when the time is right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Ino**

"Wow, this place is really something." Ino said to no one as she entered a small valley.

"Yeah it really is." Ino turned around to find the source of the voice. She found Shikamaru laying in the shade of a tree, on his back with one hand behind his head. He was watching the clouds.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked as she walked over to look down at him.

"Relaxing, getting away from everyone else. Just like you." Shikamaru said simply.

"Mind if I join you?" Ino asked. Shikamaru smiled.

"Not at all." Ino laid on the ground next to him and looked up at the sky. After a few minutes of cloud watching she was completely calm.

"You were totally right, this is relaxing."

"Yeah it really is." Shikamaru moved his hand and placed it over Ino's hand, palm down. He looked away with a small blush. But it immediately went away at what Ino did next. Ino flipped her hand over and laced her fingers together with Shikamaru's. They laid like that for a while, laying on their backs, looking up at the sky with their fingers laced together. Just enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With Tenten**

"Ugh, why can't I hit it?!" Tenten shouted to the heavens. She had been shooting arrows for a while now and she hadn't hit a single bulls eye yet.

"Because you aren't concentrating hard enough." Said a voice from behind her.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here for target practice." He walked over to the spot next to Tenten. He drew his bow and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out. He launched the air and it hit a dead center bull's eye.

"Wha? Ho-How did you do that?!" She was shocked. "You didn't even have your eyes open!" He was smirking.

"If you shut up, I'll tell you." That got her quiet. He laughed, to him this was hilarious. "Ok, well, your from is perfect, the thing is that you are not concentrating enough on the target. Here," He walked over to Tenten. "Draw your bow." She did as she was told. He stood directly behind her and put his hands over hers. She blushed at the closeness.

"Now, take a good look at the target. Etch it into your brain." He paused for a moment. "Now close your eyes, and imagine the target. Now think of where you want the arrow to go. Got it?" She nodded. "Ok, I'm gonna let go now, but don't let go until I say." At that Neji let go. Tenten sighed at the loss, but she had to focus. "Ok, go!" She did. She heard the arrow sore threw the air and sink into the target with a sweet sounding 'shwoonk!'. She opened her eyes and gasped. The arrow had hit a dead center bull's eye.

"OH. MY. GOD!! I did it!! I did it!!" She was jumping up and down with happiness. Neji just stood back and watched her with a smirk on his face. She lunged at him. "Neji! Thank you!" She gave him a hug. But she let him go before he could hug her back.

"Sorry Neji. I know you don't think of me that way." Tenten turned away from him. But he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, capturing her lips with his own. After a few moments they broke apart for air and Neji enveloped Tenten in another hug.

"Then you don't know me very well." Neji laughed.

"Now I think I do." Tenten smiled before she pulled Neji in for another kiss.

_**TO BE CONTINUED………….**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**HS: Well that was the first part of this part of the story. The next chapter is Naruto and Hinata and also Gaara and Yuri. And don't worry, Sakura and Sasuke will get together soon. Tell me what you think! R&R!! **


	5. Found out part 2

**Author's note: Ok everyone here I part 2. It is putting the couples together. Well enough chit chat, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: Found out Pt. 2**

**With Hinata**

Hinata had been wondering around for a while when she heard the sound of a guitar. She went to the nearest building and headed in the direction where the music was coming from. She found the room and peeked in, she gasped at what she saw. There, in the middle of the room sitting on a piano, tuning his guitar, was Naruto. Hinata was about to turn around and leave but her feet were rooted to the ground. Maybe she could stay and listen awhile. Then he started to sing.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  


_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
(I'm alive)  
_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

Hinata got up the courage and opened to door. Naruto, having his eyes closed, didn't notice. He just kept playing. She sat down on the stool in front of the piano and listened.

_  
__And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..._

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died….

Hinata let Naruto finish his song before quietly clapping for him. Naruto, still unaware of Hinata's presence, looked around confused until he spotted her.

"That song was beautiful Naruto." She had a single tear burning a track down her face. Naruto smiled and gently whipped the tear away.

"Thanks 'Nata, that means a lot. Most people think that I am too loud and stupid to be smart and caring." Naruto hung his head, but Hinata lifted it up.

"I don't think that you are stupid. Actually I think that you are really smart, you just don't know how to show it." He gave her a hug. "One question though." Hinata mumbled against his shoulder. He pulled away from her.

"Yes?"

"What inspired you to write that song?" She really wanted to know the answer. He laughed.

"Ok, I'll tell you, on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You have to play something first."

"Ok, but you kinda need to get off the piano. Go get that chair over there." Naruto got down and propped his guitar against the piano. Hinata played a few scales to make sure it was in tune. When Naruto came back, she started to play. Her fingers danced across the ivory keys playing a new tune. Then she sang.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  


_Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  


_I, I  
Don't..._

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight…

Naruto was speechless, of once in his life he couldn't think of anything to say but…. "Wow." That's the only think that he could think of.

"What do you think?" She smiled.

"That was… amazing. I never knew you could sing like that. Plus play the piano like that. It was… wow." Hinata giggled at his actions.

"Yeah well. That's me, the shy girl with the amazing talent." Naruto chuckled.

"Before I answer your question, could you answer one of mine?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Why do you stutter?" He was curious. Even though she didn't do it often, Hinata had a tendency to stutter sometimes. She hung her head.

"Well to tell you the truth, when I was younger, I wasn't very shy at all." Hinata whispered. "But that changed when I was about 6 years old." Hinata held her head up and locked her eyes on Naruto's. He had never noticed this, but Hinata's eyes had a tinge of lavender mixed in her eyes, unlike Neji's off white eyes. She had a single tear running down her cheek.

"My mother became very ill and died soon after. I was never really happy after that and I lost my confidence. So I became very timid and shy. My mother was everything to me." She began to sob. "I miss her so much!" She cried. Naruto did the only thing her could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's ok 'Nata. I know exactly what you feel like."

"How?" Hinata stopped crying long enough too look at Naruto.

"Well. Also when I almost 6 years old, my family was attacked. They were after my parents for some reason.

_**Flashback**_

_A 5 year old Naruto was eating dinner with his parents._

"_Mommy! Daddy! I cant wait til tomorrow!" He yelled happily._

"_Oh what is happening tomorrow I wonder?" Minato asked jokingly._

"_Daddy you forgot?" Naruto looked like he was going to cry._

"_Of course not! We could never forget our only son's 6__th__ birthday!" Kushina shot a glare at Minato. Just then they heard a crash from the living room._

"_What was that?" Naruto though out loud._

"_Naruto, go upstairs."_

"_But Daddy-"_

"_Now!" Naruto left the table while his parents to go check the living room. As Naruto climbed the stairs he heard another loud crash and a scream. It was his mother. Naruto made up his mind and turned around. He headed back down the stairs and silently walked into the living room. He saw his mother on the ground crying and his father a few feet away from her with blood dripping down his chin._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Naruto yelled, running to his parents' side. Just then he saw a dark figure._

"_Stop, runt." The figure ordered. Naruto didn't pay any attention to him and kept running to his parents. In the blind of an eye the figure had a handful of shuriken and threw them at Naruto, pinning him the wall. They also made 3 cuts on the each side of his face._

"_Don't hurt him!" Kushina pleaded._

"_Quiet bitch!" The figure kicked her. As he did, his hood came down, revealing guy with long black hair, a white face and snake-like eyes. Minato got to his feet._

"_Nobody hurts my family Orochimaru!" He charged and Orochimaru dodged it easily._

"_Attacking in a blind fury, not a good thing Minato." Minato charged again, this time managing to land a punch to Orochimaru's jaw._

"_Enough! Now I shall end this!" Orochimaru punched Minato in the gut, then stabbed a kunai in his back. As he fell forward, Orochimaru kneed him in the face, sending him flying._

"_Daddy!" Naruto was crying now._

"_Minato!" Kushina was crying too._

"_Now it your turn, Kushina."_

"_Do what you want with me, but please don't hurt my son." she pleaded._

"_Very well."_

_**End Flashback**_

"I watched as that monster raped and stabbed my mother. The cops came, but they were too late. He got away and my parents…" Naruto was crying now. "my parents we-were…… gone!" He sobbed. Hinata had never realized how bad Naruto's life had been.

"I have to live with my aunt and my 5 cousins now. I love them though, they are my siblings. Especially my littlest cousin, Minami, she is only 4. She is so funny and is always clinging to me." Naruto chuckled. "I love them all." Hinata smiled.

"I'm glad. I can't picture you being alone all your life." She looked him in the eye, "I am always here for you Naruto, I promise."

"I'm glad too. Now I can tell you what inspired me to write that song." He paused so long that Hinata was getting anxious.

"Well, after my parents were killed I became very sad. Then I was determined to be the best I can be for my parents. And I am really glad that I am alive." He paused. "I also wrote that song for you, 'Nata." Naruto looked away with a blush. Hinata hugged him really tight.

"You inspired me to keep going, to never give up. I can always find my way with you by me. You are my most precious person Hinata." Naruto mumbled the last part to the top of her head.

"That is the same reason that you inspired me to write that song about you. I hate to be away from you and I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you." Hinata felt something soft and warm on her lips, it took her a moment to realize that he was kissing her. Just before she was going to kiss back, he pulled totally away from her and turned around.

"Sorry Hinata, I don't know what came over me." Hinata turned him around quickly and kissed him, longer this time. They finally broke apart.

"I think I do. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too 'Nata." He couldn't help it, he was grinning like an idiot. They stayed in the room a little longer. Talking and sharing things about themselves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**HS: That was longer then I thought, looks like that I am going to have to do a part 3. Let me know what you thought of this part and if you have any ideas about the next part tell me cause I still got to do Gaara and Yuri ad then they are gonna have fireworks!!**

**R&R!!**


	6. Found out part 3

**Author's note: I am so so so so so so so so so so, sorry that I didn't update sooner! With school starting and volleyball practice I have no time to do anything else! Well here is chapter 6! ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, but I do own Yuri and the story plot.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 6: Found Out Pt. 3**

**With Yuri**

Yuri walked around for a little while until she found Gaara by the small hidden lake were they went cliff diving. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi Gaara."

"Oh, Hi, Yuri. Didn't see you there." He was looking off into the distance.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" she noticed the distant look in his eye.

"Oh, nothing really. So what are you doing out here?" he turned to face her.

"Well, me and Sakura were practicing our guitars and then Sasuke showed up so I kinda left."

"Can you play something? I have always wondered how good you are."

"Ha, sure sure." Yuri yet again picked up her guitar and smiled at Gaara. She started to play.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  


_Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  


_  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

Yuri finished her song and set her guitar to the side.

"So what did you think?"

"That was totally amazing and I can totally relate to the song." Yuri had a puzzled face.

"I wrote that song about me, how can you relate to it?"

"Well, my parents died a while ago and I just felt that I was alone in the world. But then I found friends and you and now I am happy." Gaara took Yuri's hand in his own and stroked her fingers.

"That just how I feel." Yuri said as she looked down at their fingers. She looked up at his eyes and saw pure love in them. They both started to lean in. They got closer, and closer until…..

"Hey!" Kakashi popped out of nowhere again. Gaara and Yuri quickly jumped apart.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Sorry, hope I wasn't interrupting anything. Anyway Tsunade wishes to see you and your friends I have already sent the so. GET GOING!" With that he disappeared. They looked at each other and shrugged. Gaara stood up and offered his hand to Yuri. She happily took it and he helped her get up. When they both were on their feet Gaara didn't let go of Yuri's hand. They walked to Tsunade's office hand-in-hand.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**At Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade looked at her watch, again.

"They better get here soon. My patience is wearing thin." She said as she looked at all the teens that were standing in front of her.

"Why won't you just tell us why we are here already?!" Naruto's patience was also wearing thin.

"Because, baka, we have to wait for Yuri and Gaara to get here." Just as Naruto was about to hit Sasuke in the head for calling him a baka, the office door opened. There stood Gaara and Yuri.

"Took ya long enough." Sakura huffed.

"Well, sorry." Yuri said. Sakura then noticed then that Yuri and Gaara were holding hands and smirked at her cousin. Yuri noticed this and blushed a little. But when she tried to drop her hand Gaara just squeezed it a little tighter. By this time everyone was staring at them. Tsunade coughed loudly and everyone looked in her direction again.

"Ok, the reason that I called you here is because I want you to do something for me." Tsunade looked at each of their faces before she continued. "I have heard from many different people that you girls and you guys each have a band. Is that true?" They all nodded. "Good, now I would like you to play at the dance that we are going to have later this week. You will also perform in a concert at the end of camp. You got that?" They all nodded again.

"So you want us to perform at the dance?" Ino asked.

"That's right."

"Do we have to play the whole time?" Tenten asked.

"No. The Bands will play 2 songs each. Oh and I bet Kakashi didn't tell you this. At the end of camp there is this thing that we are going to have. We call it the Battle of the Camp. There are many different activities to do and it will be a blast. Well you guys can go, I will see you for the fireworks later."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

" I cant wait for the dance!" Ino exclaimed. They were back at their cabin before the fireworks getting ready.

"I know! It is a good thing that we all brought a dress." Sakura agreed.

"Hurry up you guys! We have to go to the fireworks!" Tenten complained.

"Fine, fine. Lets go."

The girls walked out of their cabin and down to the lake. There they met up with the guys and took a seat.

**XXX**

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

They were just talking about random things when Sakura started to rub her arms.

"You cold Sakura?" Sasuke asked to shivering girl.

"No no, I'm fine." With that they got silent for a while. Then Sasuke got an idea. He 'stretched' and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Feeling something on her shoulders, Sakura looked up to Sasuke with a quizzical look. He just smirked. Sakura smiled back and scooted in front of him. He caught what she was doing and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his embrace.

"Better?" Sasuke smirked.

"Very much, thank you."

**XXX**

**With Shikamaru and Ino**

Ino and Shikamaru were just sitting, looking toward the sky. That was when Shikamaru noticed that Ino was shivering like really bad. **(a/n: don't know if you have ever been out to a lake at night or not but if you have you would know that it gets kinda cold.) **With a sigh Shikamaru took off his forest green sweat-shirt.

"Troublesome women, you are going to freeze. Here." With that he handed Ino the sweat shirt and rolled down the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt.

"Thanks." She said as she put on the warm sweat shirt. She scooted over and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her. "What would I ever do without you?"

**XXX**

**With Neji and Tenten**

Neji and Tenten were leaning against each other, not talking, just vasking in each other's warmth. Until Neji spoke up.

"Tenten, you make me so happy. I don't remember a time in my life that I was ever this happy."

"You make me happy too, Neji." Tenten stretched up and planted a kiss on his lips.

**XXX**

**With Hinata and Naruto**

" I can't wait for the fireworks to start! I love fireworks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Y-yeah gr-great." Hinata mumbled.

"You ok 'Nata?" Naruto was worried. She stuttered.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Just a li-little startled b-by f-fireworks." She explained.

"It's ok 'Nata. There is nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." Naruto pulled Hinata onto is lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Feel better?" He asked, she nodded.

**XXX**

**With Gaara and Yuri**

Gaara and Yuri were just sitting by each other holding hands. Then the fireworks started. All the couples looked up at the sky and had a great time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ok that really took a long time. Hope you liked it. Well the next chapter is that dance and I got a few tricks up my sleeves. Stay tuned for Chapter 7.**

**R&R Ja ne!**


	7. The Dance

**Author's note: gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen nasai! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner!! I was really busy with school and band and volleyball. Now I got some spare time. Well read and enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Yuri and the story plot!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 7: The Dance**

**FRIDAY**

**WITH THE GIRLS**

It was the Friday after their visit with Tsunade and the girls were getting ready for the dance.

"Hey Sak, could you pass me the eyeliner?" Yuri asked. The girls were all in front of the HUGE bathroom mirror putting on their makeup.

"Sure sure. Ino-pig, could you pass the pink eye shadow?" Sakura asked her blonde haired best friend.

"Here you go Forehead. Ten, could you pass me the red lip gloss?"

"Ok, Hinata, could you pass me the peach lip gloss. I never thought I would say those words."

Hinata laughed at her best friend. "Yes, Ten. Alright, I think it is time to go to the party. I bet the boys are waiting for us."

"Ok." Agreed the girls.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**WITH THE BOYS**

"Ugh, what takes girl so long to get ready for a stupid dance?" Naruto, being the knucklehead that he is, asked.

"You know, they got to pick out there dresses an-"Neji never got to finish his sentence, cause just then the girls walked in the doors.

Sakura was wearing a flowy red party dress that reached right below her knee. It was tight at the top and layered on the bottom. She was wearing white high heels with black trim with a little black bow on the toe line. She was wearing black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, a little pink blush, and light pink lip gloss. Her hair was in a curled in a half ponytail with bangs framing her face. Ino was wearing a purple plaited halter party dress. It was cut in a V neck and had a strip of rhinestones on the upper part of her stomach. It was very flowy. It also ended just below her knee. She was wearing plain lace up lavender high heels. She had on light purple eye shadow and cherry red lip gloss. Her hair was in its usual ponytail but her hair was curled. Tenten was also wearing a halter dress. A forest green one. It looked a lot like Ino's but instead of rhinestones it had a ribbon a darker green color. It also had ruffles of fabric going along the sides. She was wearing black and green high heels. She had on light green eye shadow, and peach lip gloss. Her hair was taken down and, much to everyone's surprise, reached the middle part of her back. It was also curled. Hinata was wearing a light blue dress with black flowers on it. It had ribbons on it criss-crossing over her chest. It also had a black ribbon running around below her chest. She was wearing simple back flats. She had on a little blush, clear lip gloss, and light blue eye shadow. Her long indigo hair was curled and she had a flower pin. Yuri was wearing a simple back dress that had a big bow tied on the upper part of her stomach. Like Hinata, she was wearing plain black flats. All the make-up she was wearing was black eyeliner. Her hair was curled just like everyone else's.

"Uh, hello?" Sakura waved her hand in front of their faces. The guys were so busy looking at the girls that they didn't realize that they were standing right in front of them.

"Guys, typical." Yuri smirked.

"Wow, you girls look……wow." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well you all don't look bad yourselves." Tenten commented.

Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt, grey dress pants and a navy blue tie. Naruto was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and an orange tie. Shikamaru was wearing a green dress shirt with a black tie. Neji was wearing a white dress shirt with a grey tie. Gaara was wearing a red dress shirt with a black tie.

"Well, are you guys going to ask us to dance or not?" Ino asked. The guys asked the girls to a dance and they danced for a few minutes until Kakashi came up to them and told the guys it was time for the guys to get set up. The girls wished them luck and took a place right next to the stage.

"Alright everybody!" Tsunade said into the microphone she was holding. "Tonight we are going to start up with a new band. Please give a warm welcome to the members of Darkside!!" The crowd roared with applause and girlish screams as the boys came onstage.

"Thank you everyone! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and along with my close friends, we make up Darkside!" Naruto yelled into the mic standing in front of him. There was a roar of applause. "This guy on the guitar has been my best friend for along time, Sasuke Uchiha!" There were many girlish screams from Sasuke's fanclub and our favorite girls rolled their eyes. "Alright! Alright! We all know you girls love Sasuke! Anyway there its Shikamaru Naraon keyboard, Neji Hyuuga on drums, Gaara Subaku on bass, and myself on guitar!" All of the guys' fangirls screamed at the top of their lung and this time our girls joined in. "We are going to kick off tonight with a slow song."

_Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight _

_secret valentine _

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all _

_lay down be still  
don't worry talk they will  
i'll be loving you until  
morning's first light  
breaks tomorrow  
i'll take care of you tonight _

_secret valentine _

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all _

_when guilt fills your head  
brush off rise up from the dead  
this is the moment that we  
will come alive  
brace yourself for love  
sweet love, secret love. _

_We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all_

Sasuke and Naruto trade places. "Ok Everyone! Time to kick it up a notch!" He expertly starts playing his guitar.

_Say my name, and his in the same breath,  
I dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (flames) _

_Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now _

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
pawn shop, I'm trading up (trading up) _

_I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now _

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care _

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery _

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

"Thank you, thank you very much! This is our first real concert and you guys are an awesome crowd! Let me introduce you to another new band and really close friends of ours, ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the lovely ladies of Nightlife!" The crowd burst into a new wave of applause. The girls walked onto the stage and after a few quick hugs and whispers of good luck; Sakura took her place in front of the microphone.

"Thank you Sasuke! Hey everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno! Let me introduce you to my best friends! The girl back there rockin the drums is my beast friend Ino Yamanaka! The girl with the blue hair and white is is none other then the cousin of Neji; the drummer of Darkside, Hinata Hyuuga! The girl with the buns and the rockin bass is Tenten! And last but certainly not least is my beautiful cousin Yuri Haruno! Oh and guys back up, Hinata, and TenTen are taken by Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga! Well enough about us, let's start the show!"

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. _

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile. _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good. _

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving... _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now. _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

As the song ended Sakura and Yuri traded places. "Hello everyone, are you ready to rock?!" Yri yelled into the microphone. She got a response with applause and some yells. "I can't hear you!" Yuri smiled and cupped her ear. The crowd went wild. She laughed. "Now that's what I like to hear! Hope you guys like this next song, it's one of my favorites!"

_Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na _

_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight _

_Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight _

_[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight _

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh _

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight _

_Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight _

_[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight _

_You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall _

_[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight _

_No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight _

_Ba da da da pffftt_

"Thank you everyone and goodnight!" the girls walked off the stage to go find the guys, and they would find them soon enough……….

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**HS: ooooooooh, a cliffey!! Haha, I hope to build up the suspense so I get more reviews. Just a little heads up; the next chapter contains a heartbreak. I am so glad I got done with this part of the chapter. It took me a good 3 hours but I did it!**

**R&R please and thank you **


	8. Heartbreaks

**Author's note: I know I just redid Chapter 7, but other than that I haven't wrote in a long time and I apologize for that. Well anyway, today is a snow day and I got some time to kill and so I thought I would update. It is time for some heartbreaks and they don't write themselves you know (but that would be really cool!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Yuri and the story plot!!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 8: Heartbreaks**

**With the Girls**

"Man that was really fun!" Sakura yelled as her and Ino exchanged a high-five.

"I agree, that was one of the greatest experiences of my life!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, we should probably go find the guys and congratulate them on a job well done." Yuri suggested as she said as she put her guitar in its case. The girls nodded and walked through a door back into the Gym. What they saw shocked them.

**With the guys a few minutes before**

"Wow, the girls were really good!" Naruto said with a grin that was threatening to split his face in half.

Neji and Sasuke smirked. "For once I think we will have to agree with you." Sasuke spoke for them.

"Speaking of the girls…." Gaara trailed off and Shikamaru finished his question, "Where do you think they are?" The other guys just shrugged.

"You guys were good." Said a very high-pitched girly voice. This came from none other then Karin. All of the fan girls were wearing very short and very tight dresses and let's just say it wasn't pretty. They had also smeared on a lot of makeup.

"And very sexy." Finished Mizu.

"Ugh, what do you skanks want?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in the same annoyed voice." The fan girls all pouted and then their faces instantly brightened up. Before they knew what was happening, each of them were pulled into a kiss. They were so shocked they didn't know what to do. They heard gasps. When the sluts finally pulled away and turned around. What the guys saw broke their hearts. Our girls were standing there with looks of betrayal, shock, and most of all, sadness.

"Oh, Sakura, what's wrong? Sad that I won?" Karin squeaked. Sakura pulled herself together enough to speak.

"No, you can have him. I don't want him anymore." With that all the girls ran off in different directions before their tears spilled over. All except Yuri, she just stared at Gaara with tears streaming down her face. She didn't care if people saw her cry.

"I thought I could trust you." She said, and picked up her guitar case and ran out the door.

"Yuri!" Gaara yelled, but it was too late. The fan girls turned back to the boys.

"Well, now that they are out of our way we have you all to ourselves." Shiko said as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. Something inside him snapped.

"No! Shiko, get off me! You just made my precious person cry! I don't ever want you to go near her again!" Gaara pried Shiko off of him and ran out the door to go and find Yuri. The other guys followed his example and went off to find their girls.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With Shikamaru**

Shikamaru had searched everywhere and started walking through the forest. _'Man, I have really screwed up this time.'_ He thought. That's when he heard crying. He saw Ino on the ground with her head in her hands just balling her heart out.

"Ino." Shikamaru said out loud. Ino shot up and started looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked in a small a voice that was so unlike her. Shikamaru stepped out of the trees but her back was still to him.

"It's me." He said.

"Go away." Her voice suddenly turned bitter.

"Ino I just want to talk." Shikamaru was pleading now.

"No! Go AWAY! You already broke my heart what else do you want?" She sobbed harder. Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He went up to her and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and tried to struggle away from him. It didn't work.

"Ino, listen to me." Shikamaru sounded very serious so she stopped moving. "It wasn't any of us. We were waiting for you girls to congratulate you when the skanks showed up. We were trying to get them to go away when they jumped us! It was so disgusting," Shikamaru made a face at the last part and Ino couldn't help but giggle. Shikamaru's expression softened.

"Look, Ino, I'm really sorry I didn't stop her." Ino looked at him.

"I forgive you but…." She interrupted herself as she brought her lips to his and gave him a tender kiss. When They broke apart she finished "…..from now on I am the only girl you get to kiss. Got it?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Got it." And they sealed it with a kiss.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With Neji**

Neji was just walking past the archery target when he heard someone crying. Naturally he walked over to investigate. He was sad at what he saw. There, still in her dress, was TenTen. She had taken off her shoes and had thrown them on the ground and her makeup had gotten all smudged from her tears. He had done this to her.

"Stupid Neji!" TenTen yelled as she sent another arrow flying toward the target that had a picture of Neji taped to it. It hit him In a very sensitive spot and he couldn't help but cringe.

"Stupid Neji with that cocky smirk and that long hair and those perfect eyes…….." TenTen had started the sentence yelling but it faded to a whisper and Neji had to strain his hearing to catch the last part.. Then she fell to the ground in a fresh round of tears. Neji, with his awesome Neji kitty power speed, caught her before she hit the ground. TenTen looked up into those perfect white eyes that she was just talking about. Then she instantly looked away and pulled out of his arms.

"What do you want?" She sniffled and wiped her nose on the hem of her dress. _'I really hurt her.'_ He thought.

"I want to say that I am sorry." He said.

TenTen half turned her head. "I'm listening." She replied.

He sighed and dropped to his knees next to her. "I am sorry I didn't try to stop her, I really didn't see it coming." He confessed as he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I was so stupid." He then felt a slender pair of arms envelope him in a hug.

"I forgive you Neji." Was all she said as he hugged her back. He then leaned down and kissed her with everything he had.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With Naruto**

Naruto had looked in every place that he could think of, but he had one more place in mind. He went to the room where he had first told Hinata about his parents. He Heard soft music coming from a piano and he slipped into the room without Hinata noticing. She started to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

"Wow." Naruto said and Hinata whipped around.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"That was beautiful Hinata, almost as beautiful as you." Naruto walked a step closer. Even with her hair everywhere and her makeup smudged, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Please, Naruto please just leave me alone, you have done enough." Naruto's heart split in half.

"Hinata please, it wasn't my fault. We were ambushed and none of us had time to see it coming." As he said this he walked up to her and dropped to his knees behind her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her back. Hinata spun around and hugged him back.

"I forgive you Naru." She smiled weakly.

"Well in that case, what did you write that song about?"

"When I am with you it feels like I don't want to close my eyes because I don't ever want it to end." Hinata leaned down and kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart Naruto smiled a small smile, one that Hinata had only seen a few times and had fallen in love with.

"That's good 'Nata, 'cause I feel the same way. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With Sasuke**

This was driving him crazy. Where was she?! Then it dawned on him and he broke out into a full sprint through that forest and he hid behind a tree, he found her! She was sitting in the clearing where he sang a song to her. She was playing her guitar and singing.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're talking to me one on one  
What you've become

Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way, you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's all you see  
You're making me

Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your crappy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty  
And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no (no no no)

Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into Honesty  
And Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

She set her guitar down beside her and without turning around, she spoke. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"To talk." Sasuke replied. Sakura gasped, she knew someone was there but she didn't know it was Sasuke.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, I meant what I said back there, now go back to your skanky new girlfriend." Sakura said bitterly after she got over her shock.

"Listen to me!" Sasuke yelled. "There is nothing going on with me and Karin! I love only you and I wrote you that song to prove it!" Sakura whipped around so fast she almost gave herself whip-lash.

"You wrote that song for me?" She asked in a tiny voice as she stared into his angry eyes. His expression softened as he dropped down to his knees next to her.

"Of course." He replied. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. "You are my most precious person." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura with as much love and affection he could muster.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked him as they pulled apart and Sasuke buried is face into the crook of her neck.

"Hhhmmm?" was his reply.

"Could you sing me another song?" Sakura asked with a puppy dog face. He laughed and Sakura's face brightened, she loved his laugh.

"Sure sure, anything for my little cherry blossom. But I will need to borrow your guitar." Sakura handed him her guitar.

_Today is a winding road that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried  
(I tried)_

I tried to read between the lines  
(I tried to look in your eyes)  
I want a simple explanation  
(For what I'm feeling inside)  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know  
(I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taken me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

CHORUS:  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder, and said  
Your voice (this is getting colder)  
Was the soundtrack of my summer (and the summer's over)  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain (well today's a winding road)  
Oh baby bring (today I'm on my own)  
On the pain  
And listen to the thunder

"How was that?" Sasuke asked as he put down Sakura's guitar and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Perfect."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With Gaara**

Unlike the other guys, Gaara knew exactly were Yuri was. He was FURIOUS. He couldn't believe Shiko had made his precious person cry, and he had helped. He didn't push her away or anything. As Gaara was lost in his thoughts, he walked to the small lake that he had so many memories with Yuri. Finally he saw her. She had put her hair in a bun and her makeup had left black streaks down her cheeks. His heart broke all over again. And another sad thing was that she was playing a sad song on her guitar.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside

No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why

You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside

No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind

She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place...

Yeah... oh...

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken Inside

No place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken Inside

She's lost inside,  
Lost inside  
Oh, ohh... yeah...

She's lost inside,  
Lost inside  
Oh, Oh... yeah...

Yuri dropped her guitar and just sobbed. Gaara walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, not saying a thing. Yuri looked up and had to hold back a smile.

"I'm sorry Yuri. I didn't mean to hurt you. We were waiting for you girls and we were ambushed. I really am sorry. I understand if you don't trust me anymore." Yuri leaned up and kissed him. It started just the touching of lips then it became tenderer.

"Of course I still trust you; you came to look for me. That means a lot. Someone actually cares about me. Well, except my aunt and uncle and Sakura and my friends."

"How could I not care about you?" Gaara hugged her tighter.

"Well, when I was like 8 years old, my whole family was murdered. Well, except Sakura's family. My mother, father, and my 2 siblings were murdered along with the rest of the Haruno clan. You see, I had an older brother and an older sister. Their names were Shiro and Sora; they were twins and 7 years older than me. Along with Sakura, they were my best friends. I really miss them." Yuri took a moment to recover. "Anyway, this was the first song that I ever wrote. I was about 9 years old and it was the year that I spent in the orphanage before I went to go and live with my aunt and uncle. It is almost the 9th year anniversary of their death and every year me and Sakura go to the Haruno Family Cemetery and pay our respects to my family. In the most recent years our friends have come with us."

"Hhhmmm, I just might have to go with you this time. I am never going to let you go, Yuri Haruno, you better know that." Yuri giggled and kissed him again.

"I know and I am glad."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**With the Girls Back at the Cabin**

"Well, it looks like everyone made up huh?" Yuri smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Yep." They all answered.

"I don't know about you but I feel like these relationships are going to last a long time." TenTen commented as she took her hair out of their buns."

"I have that same feeling." Hinata said as she snuggled up with her fox plush toy that Naruto had given her.

"Well I am beat." Sakura and Ino said at the same time, then looked at each other.

"JINX!!!" they both yelled.

"All right, time to go to bed!" Yuri shut off the lights. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**HS: Holy crap! I think that was the longest chapter that I have ever written and it took me like 5 hours to write! What would really make me feel better would be reviews and suggestions for my next chapters. So please R&R!!!**


End file.
